What could 1 year change?
by XInLuVwItHsHaNeCoLlInSX
Summary: Rated T or future chapters! Summary inside. PLEASE READ! Claire leaves morganville leavig her friends in peices. one by one they start to fall apart ... Please Read!
1. Should i or not?

What would 1 year change?

Summary

Claire leaves Morganville leaving behind a note and nothing more. What will happen when she returns 1 year later. Shane is broken and hardly exsists, Eve is no longer goth but one more step to a self harmig emo and Micheal has become the blood thirsty vampire that he tried to fight from the very beging.

Will Claire be able to change thigs back to normal?

Or has she got into problems of her own?

Will Shane and Claire love eachother again?

Review to tell me whether i should write the story and any ideas that you want me to include.

X X Tiny Tudders X X


	2. Refuse and Leaving

**Thank you for our reviews! I wasn't expecting any. Lol! Here is Chapter 1. Hope you like it! There are 2 parts to this chapter, just so you now!**

**If you have any suggestions or any comments on the story the story don't forget to review or send me a message!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Refuse

Shane and Claire sat on the sofa I front of the East window, Claire's head rested on Shane shoulder as he caressed her back in circular monition's sending sensations down her back. They watched as the sun started to set behind the row of buildings on the other side of the street. They both tensed as the sky became dark, the time of the day when the monsters come out to play. They saw a mother and her baby run as quickly as possible into their home doors away. Claire sighed in relief, when wished that the mythical creatures from stories and films stayed where they were supposed.

Claire sat up slowly and stared strait into Shane's eyes swimming in them, losing her self. He lent forward closing the short distance between them. Claire felt Shane's breath tickle her bottom lip making them tingle. Shane sat there staring into her eyes; Claire couldn't take it any more and closed the centimeters that still kept then apart. Claire kissed him lightly on the lips shyly at first but when Shane returned the kiss it became more passionate and fueled by the lust inside them.

Claire now that at any second Shane would pull away saying that this was going to far. So she took advantage of what the kiss was bringing to the surface and placed her hands on his chest making his t-shirt rid up showing his toned chest. Shane broke the kiss startled but didn't say anything and just stared. Claire gave a smirk and pushed him down onto the sofa with all the force she had making him lie eon his back. She quickly through her legs love each did of his hips, he gasped at the sudden change in position but didn't say anything because Claire quickly placed her lips to his in a passionate kiss once more. As they kissed Claire ran her hands up his chest under neither his shirt making him grabbed her hips on reflex. As she ran her hands up and down his chest never breaking the kiss her hand grazed over the button on his jeans undoing them before Shane could realized what she was doing. Forcefully pulling them lower down his legs, revealing his boxers beneath.

Shane sat up forcing Claire to fall on the floor in surprise. Shane stood up ad did the button on his jeans back up as quickly as possible. Claire was still on the floor staring at him in disbelieving. They had got so far.

"Shane why do you always push me away?!?!" Claire's voice rang out around the house. luckily eve and Micheal where on a date somewhere. god knows.

"Claire you know I love you with all my heart but I made a promise to myself, to Micheal and to you farther. we have already had this conversation many times before. I thought you now that promises mean more than anything to me. I want break it." Shane was sat on the sofa again staring at her waiting for her next move. Claire's anger builds up inside her on the brink of exploding.

"you know what Shane I am sick of your promises and getting refused by you time and time again!" Claire screamed in his face.

"Claire please . . . " Shane began but was cut of by Claire before he was able to finish.

" no Shane you listen to me! when has age ever matter to you before , huh, bet you didn't even ask for the age of all the other girls you 'brought home'. Is it because I'm not beautiful like other girls that want you or is because I have never done it before and not experienced enough for your tastes? because I am so sorry that I'm 17 and that I 'not of age' but it's not my fault. I sorry I can't be what you want me to be. ok. maybe you keep pushing me away because you don't really want me or love me. is that why? you say you love me but how am I supposed to believe you when you push me away every time." Claire shook her head, tears forming in her eyes." I'm going to bed I'm tired." Claire made her way up stairs leaving Shane to simply watch her go.

Leaving

After an hour of killing zombies and releasing all the anger and frustration that had built inside him for many days because of what Claire and himself couldn't do however much they want to and have wanted to do for a very long time. when all his anger was gone he turned off his game , stood up ad made his way upstairs to Claire's room hoping to sort this whole mess out.

Shane knocked on the door quietly but when there was not answer he knocked again but a little bit louder.

"Claire please opens the door." Shane pleaded.

when he still didn't get an answer her turned the handle to find that the door was unlocked. he looked around her room to find no one there. Shane swung open the door as wide as it would go and scanned the room for any sign of Claire. just when he was about to check the bathroom he spotted 3 letters lying neatly on her bed.

_Eve, Micheal, Shane_

Shane ripped his letter open as quickly as he could. he read the letter over and over unable to process what it was saying.

_Dear Shane_

_I don't know how to say this and I hoped I never would._

_I am so sorry for what I said_

_I love you, always have, always will but ..._

_I just can't stand it anymore. being so close but yet so far away from you, being refused as if you don't want me._

_I know you say you love me with all you heart and I believe you I really do._

_please don't forget me I'll be back in 1 year max, I promise I just really need to get my head straight._

_I'll understand if you don't forgive me for leaving but I will never blame you if you decide to move on._

_all my love_

_see you soon_

_Claire_

"NO!!!" Shane screamed and cried like he never had before.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Please review! 6 reviews for next chapter!**

**X Tudders X**


	3. letters

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot. so sorry i haven't updated for ages but I've had GCSE mocks so its been a bit hectic. Anyway without further ado ........**

**here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

* * *

chapter 2

letters.

after 10 months so much has changed in the glass house since Claire went and left the letters behind. eve, Shane and Micheal read all the letters that she left for them and displayed them on the fridge so that it reminds them that Claire is not there anymore but coming back.

Shane sat on the sofa staring out the window waiting... just waiting. Everyday he would sit here staring . it had been 10 months since he touched any of his games or even doing anything he used to.

Shane sighed, stood up and stretched then making his way into the kitchen. he pulled out a bowl and got a box of special k of the counter. he walked over to the fridge as his hand headed towards the handle he couldn't his eyes hovering over the notes and read them once again for the hundredth time.

_Shane's letter_

_Dear Shane_

_I don't know how to say this and I hoped I never would._

_I am so sorry for what I said_

_I love you, always have, always will but ..._

_I just can't stand it anymore. being so close but yet so far away from you, being refused as if you don't want me._

_I know you say you love me with all you heart and I believe you I really do._

_please don't forget me I'll be back in 1 year max, I promise I just really need to get my head straight._

_I'll understand if you don't forgive me for leaving but I will never blame you if you decide to move on._

_all my love_

_see you soon_

_Claire_

"Claire please come home soon...Please..." tears appeared in his eyes just like every time he read the letter.

**_2 more months then I'll have her back in my arms again_**

Shane kept repeating in his head over ad over as he looked at the nest letter.

_Eve's letter_

_Dear Eve _

_ever since i first came to the glass house you excepted me with open arms._

_ever since then we have grown closer and closer together._

_i think of you more then a best friend now._

_much more. _

_you are like the older sister that i never had but always wanted._

_I'm going to miss you so much but i have to go, i have to leave._

_it isn't something i want to do but i need to._

_i need to get away from here, i feel as if a part of me is missing, a part that i can't live without and Shaine is the only one that can fill it._

_i understand why he can't, won't, break his promise but i love him so much and i can't watch me push me away time and time again._

_i will be back._

_miss you lots._

_your best friend and sister._

_Claire_

the tears in Shane's eyes ran down his cheek.

_i did this _Shane thought shaking his head as hard as he could.

_i made Claire leave_

_i did this to everyone..._

_to Claire _

_to eve_

_to ..._

_NO he made his chose! that i will not take the blame for. he helped tear a hole in this family. _

Shane didn't want to think about is but he know that he had to no matter how much it hurt.

eve was up stairs in her room. ever since Claire left she had taken it so badly. she refused to eat, to sleep, to drink, to talk or to come out of her room. both Shane and Micheal eventually stopped tyring because it was never going to help her. over time she took the goth thing to a new level. she would get knifes and hold them against her wrists never cutting herself, she would drop it and run to her room in tears but one time she did. there was blood all over the kitchen, drops of it leading to the stairs. Shane would watch her, see her do it everyday and laugh at the feeling g it gave her. Micheal tried and failed to stop her, make her see sense. but after a few months he couldn't take it any longer. he...

Shane stopped there not wanting to bring back the memories of the tales that went round morganville that Micheal himself had committed. he pitched up the last note reading it carefully.

Micheal's note.

_Dear Micheal_

_i don't really know what to say... but thank you._

_you took care of me and gave he a home when i needed it most._

_i am going to miss you but i want you to do 1 think for me while i'm gone._

_take care of eve, make sure shes safe and nothing bad happens._

_Also could you please make sure that shane does nothing stupid because we all know what he's like._

_love you_

_see you soon_

_Claire._

shane almost felt like laughing.

"take care of her, he nearly killed her." shane screamed in disgusted and through his fist at the fridge door.

"you didn't take care of her instead you did the one thing that you swear you would never do." Shane's anger was going out leaving behind loss and the betrayal that his best friend cause.

"you became the monster i know you were."

Shane felt the tears running down his face.

* * *

**Love it / Hate it ??**

**15 reviews for the next chapter!**

**i have nearly finished the next chapter and will post it soon but i need something to happen that will make it really exciting and what will take you all from surprise. i all ready have a idea that i am definitely putting in so any other exciting ideas please send me a message. pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**he-he**


	4. Please Read IMPORTANT!

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated but I have had end of year tests and 3 early GCSE's to do. I wanted to say thanks to everyone that added me to their favs and alert lists, I meens a lot to me.

I have been writing the next 3 chapters and have started typing them up. I will hopefully get them all up in the next few weeks. If you have any suggestions and any names that you would like me to add in because they will be staring in my story. Also please say what you would like their attitudes to be like and I will decide which to put in my story.

Lots of love and kisses

Tiny Tudders

a.k.a inlovewithshanecolins


	5. Dream?

OmiGod i am soooooo sorr i havent updated and i don't really have a good enought excuse. i promise that i will update more until school starts again.

i want to say thak you to every on that reviewed and added me to their favourites it really means a lot to me.

i was unhappy when i saw that now one had come up with idea for a charactor that i nedd in the next few chapters.

if you would like to have a go please just send me a message with the charactors name, personallity, looks and other useful info. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**

**i dont own a thing! welllllllll mabey the plot.**

**heheheh **

* * *

If a man could beat his own fancy

Then to only breed in captivity

Is pointless ?

**I've been doing what I like when I like how I like its joyless **

**Only you know me **

What a waste of all this peace,

Baby steps and two more sleeps

Till I get to say sorry I get hysterical, historical; of love is just chemical

Give us something to stop me

**Only you know me **

**Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday **

**You don't know cos you're not there **

**You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away **

And the sun often shines

What are you thinking?

At the worst of my mind

With this thunderbird wine

Baby, I'm drinking-

**Only you know me **

**Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday **

**You don't know cos you're not there **

**You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away-**

**Only you know me**

**Only you know me **

**Since you went away, **

**My heart breaks everyday **

You don't know cos you're not there

You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away-

**Only you know me **

**Only you know me **

**Only you **

**Only you **

**Only you know me**

Shane's POV

"Your not the only one with problems." Shane sighed as lay on the couch.

Shane stood up stretched and turned off the TV. He made his was to his room slamming doors as he went. Shane no longer locked his door because he didn't care anymore, if he didn't have Claire what was the point. She left him. Left eve. Left Mickey. Although deep down they would know why she left but it didn't stop the pain of not seeing her everyday.

Shane's eyes closed when his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately his slumber was disturbed minutes before dawn came.

His door open slightly, light flooded his room making him squint, unable to see clearly.

"Eve leave me ALONE!" Shane shouted with as much anger he could muster this early in the morning.

The intruder took no notice of his out burst and carried on towards his bed.

"Eve I said GET. OUT!" Shane practically screamed while pointing at the door.

"Who said I was Eve?"

"What? … Who? … C-Claire?" Shane stuttered uncontrollably " you came back!" Shane's face light up.

"Who said this was really Shane?"

Claire leaned in planting a kiss on his lips silencing what he was about to say.

"I know we have both wanted this for a long time."

"I Love you Claire" Shane whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, with all my heart"

As their lips touch together.

_X_

shane woke to coffee and talking from the kitchen.

he jumped out of bed puled on his trousers and a shirt as quickly as he could and ran to the kitchen screamngs claires name all the wa.

"EVE! wheres Claire? Have you seen her?" shane grabbed her byy the shoulders shaking her hard couseing her head to sway from side to side.

"Shane get off of me!" eve screamed in his face. "claire isn't here!OK! she never was! now let me go!" she stormed out the door leaving shane there shocked.

"what?" shane calasped in a chair " i geuss it was a dream then."

"always a Dream."

* * *

love it? Hate it?

Please review and don't forget to send me a message with the charactor!

i have already written the next 3 chapters roughly so the quicker i have the charactor the quicker the update.

thanks and love you all X X X


End file.
